To LOVE-Ru - Rito's dog
by muumitfan
Summary: Rito decides to get a dog that's not very fond to other people (especially Momo).


Rito was walking in the town and when he was walking past a pet shop and decided to take a look of what was inside.  
When he walked inside the shop, he decided to check out some dog's.

"No no no no! Don't get near that dog!" Commanded the shops worker.  
"Huh? Why?" Said Rito with a confused tone.  
"She's not very fond to people and usually ends up biting them. We've tried to sell her but no luck." Explained the worker.  
"It seems to like me thought." Said Rito while looking at the dog.  
"What?! H-Hey you're right!" Said the worker with a surprised look.

Rito then started to pat the dog and it liked it and started to lick Rito's face.

"No way!" Said the worker with a surprised look.  
"What's going on?" Asked the shops owner.  
"Boss, Kimi seems to like this boy!" Said the worker.  
"Huh?! Excuse me sonny but would you like to buy this dog?" Offered the owner.  
"I don't know..." Said Rito.  
"You can have her and all the supplies you need to take care your pet for free." Announced the owner.  
"Hmm, deal!" Agreed Rito with a smile.

After that Rito took Kimi and the supplies with him and Kimi followed Rito loyally without a leash all the way to home.  
When Rito opened the door, Mikan was cleaning the hallway when she noticed Rito with Kimi.

"What the? A dog?" Said Mikan surprised.  
"I got her for free." Explained Rito with an awkward laugh.  
"Well you can't just decline an offer like that i guess." Said Mikan and continued cleaning.

When Rito walked to the living room, he saw Celine with Kimi and she was ok with Celine near her but then Momo came there and Kimi started growling.

"What's with this dog? And why is it angry at me?" Said Momo confused.  
"Kimi's not so fond to other people but she seems to like me. The shop owner even gave me her for free." Explained Rito.  
"Uh ok. Hmm? Oh Nana translate what is this dog saying." Offered Momo when she saw Nana.  
"She's saying that she doesn't like you since you cause trouble to her master which i guess is Rito." Said Nana while translating Kimi.  
"But she seems to like you even thought you hurt Rito." Said Momo confused.

Lala then walked to the living room and when she noticed Miki, she got excited.

"Aww cute doggy!" Said Lala happily while petting Miki's fur.  
"Oh come on! She likes you too but not me?!" Said Momo angrily.  
"Just accept it Momo." Said Rito.

Some time later it was night time and Miki was sleeping in Rito's room but she woke up when Momo opened the door and started barking.

"Huh wait what?" Said Rito while being tired.

Rito then noticed Momo in his room who was trying to calm down Miki.

"Just leave the room Momo. Please." Said Rito.  
"Aww maaaan. Next time leave her downstairs." Suggested Momo.  
"Not going to happen." Said Rito.  
"But how am i going to sneak here if she here?" Asked Momo.  
"Oh the answer is simple, you don't sneak inside my room." Answered Rito.

Momo then left the room and Miki seemed to have calmed down.

"It seems like i won't have to worry about Momo sneaking inside my room atleast." Said Rito to himself happily before continuing to sleep.

The next morning when Rito left to school, Miki seemed to to have been able to open the door and close it and followed Rito to school.  
When Miki found Sainan High, she rushed inside amd some students were surprised that a dog had come to school. While Miki was walking in the school hallway she met Sairenji and Oshizu.

"Eeep! A dog!" Said Oshizu frightened.  
"C-Calm down Oshizu!" Said Sairenji while trying to calm down her ghost friend.  
"Woof! Woof!" Barked Miki.  
"Aww it's such a nice dog." Said Sairenji while looking at Miki.

Miki then continued her way to look for Rito when she found him helping Yui.

"Woof woof!" Barked Miki.  
"Hey Rito, there's a dog behind us." Said Yui after looking back.  
"Huh? Hey it's Miki!" Said Rito surprised.  
"You know this dog?" Said Yui surprised.  
"I got her for free because she's not so fond to people." Explained Rito.  
"Ok then but i don't think she shouldn't be here." Said Miki.  
"I know. Miki go home." Commanded Riro.

But she didn't listen and kept following Rito, so he asked Tearju if he could have Miki with him with school before the class started and she said that it was fine.  
When Rito went back to class with Miki every student walked up to her but she didn't like some of the students, especially Saruyama and for some reason Miki wasn't even pestering Oshizu which put her at ease. At class time Rito thought that he's going to have even more fun now that he has a dog.


End file.
